Inminente
by Uchiha-no-Hime
Summary: Porque era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucediera. Todos lo sabían, menos ella
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una pequeña historia, ya está escrita en su totalidad así que esperen actualizaciones por día.**

 **A decir verdad Rosalie y Emmett son mi pareja favorita de todo crepúsculo pero no puedo evitar notar ciertos fallos en su relación. Así que dije "¿Por qué no?" y esto fue lo que salió**

 **Es una historia corta, solo tiene 4 capítulos más el epilogo**

 **De cualquier manera espero que les guste**

* * *

Debió haberlo esperado desde un principio

Y ese fue el problema; no lo hizo. Estaba tan profunda en su fantasía de matrimonio perfecto que nunca admitió la dolorosa verdad. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Emmett viera las cosas con claridad y notará con la perra sin corazón con la que se había casado. Era hermosa, no había duda, pero su corazón era frío y egoísta, su belleza externa no era más que una compensación por su interior podrido

Desde el principio se opuso a que Carlisle y Esme permitieran que _ella_ se quedara con ellos por tiempo indefinido. Era una extraña, no había lugar para ella en su hogar. Pero como siempre, fue reprendida suavemente por Esme mientras Carlisle explicaba pacientemente, entre tanto sus hermanos adoptivos ignoraban sus quejas tomando como uno de sus berrinches habituales. El único que se preocupaba en serio por ella era Emmett, la tomó en sus brazos y trató de calmarla

No tuvo más remedio que callarse y tratar de evitarla lo mejor que pudiera

Pero jamás contó con que _su_ esposo la encontrara tan divertida. Poco a poco, Emmett fue buscando su compañía, hablan durante horas y parecían olvidarse de los demás. Mientras tanto Rosalie observaba desde un lado como su esposo se enamoraba sin saberlo

Trato de negarlo. A ella misma, a los demás, a todos.

No iba a aceptar que su esposo se estaba enamorando de otra persona

Pero las miradas de pesar que le enviaba Jasper eran esclarecedoras. Pero, de nuevo, lo ignoro. Tal vez era un flechazo; algo superficial sin futuro. Naturalmente cuando todo pasara Rosalie se lo echaría en la cara y exigiría respuestas. Ella era su esposa, no había razón para que se fijara en alguien como _ella_

Pero fue un día como cualquier otro en que tuvo que aceptarlo. Ella y Emmett acaban de pasar un buena noche juntos; ella no dejaba que cosas pequeñas la afectara, no le hacía caso a los besos que se sentía vacíos, como sus manos la acarician como si buscara a alguien más o como sus ojos jamás se encontraron con los de ella. Ella estaba recostada a su lado, no sobre él, a su lado. Sin más palabras Emmett se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse a ritmo humano

-¿Ya te vistes?

-Sí, Rose. Prometí que la llevaría a Seattle. Estoy retrasado

Rosalie ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería. Ella lo sabía. Ahora su esposo la dejaba de lado por _ella_

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Emmett le dio un beso rápido en la frente y salió en un borrón de la habitación

Estaba perdiendo a su esposo. Ahora lo tenía que aceptar

Su esposo se estaba enamorando de alguien que no era ella


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo** **2**

 **Aquí vemos un poco más a fondo los cambios en la relación de Emmett y Rosalie**

 **No duden en dejar un review con su opinión**

* * *

Empezó a ser más pegajosa. Lo mantenía a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre que _ella_ venía, Rosalie se quedaba justo al lado de Emmett mientras hablaban. Hubo una tensión en el aire que nadie comento mientras Emmett trataban de hablar con ella con su esposa prácticamente sentada en su regazo. Pero parecía que ni siquiera su presencia física los afectaba; se sonreían como adolescentes enamorados, se lanzaban miradas cómplices y escuchaban con atención cuando el otro hablaba. Harta de ser ignorada, se levanto y se fue dando fuertes pasos.

Emmett no vino tras ella

Y lo peor era que Rosalie era la única que le desagrada su presencia. Mientras todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar observó mientras e _lla_ hablaba con Jasper sin parar. Había sido un soldado en su vida humana y conocía de estrategias y combate. Rosalie envió miradas sutiles a Alice, queriendo ver su reacción. Pero Alice parecía no importarle, estaba distraída charlando con Esme sobre una nueva decoración que querían hacerle a la casa. Carlisle leía una revista médica mientras que Edward tocaba el piano a solo unos metros. ¿Y Emmett? Su esposo estaba sentado a un lado de Jasper escuchando hipnotizado las historias de lucha que había vivido.

Rosalie, sentada en un sillón a un costado, paso una página de su revista mientras les daba miradas rápidas en lapsus cortos de tiempo

Sintió que su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente cuando noto algo; Emmett lucía diferente. Era un vampiro y se suponía que no podían cambiar, que siempre lucirían igual pero Emmett se veía diferente; sus hoyuelos se marcan mientras sonreía ampliamente, su cuerpo se notaba relajado y a gusto, y sus ojos… estaban más brillosos de lo que jamás recordaba haberlos vistos. Cada vez que la miraba su rostro parecía iluminarse, todo en el gritaba felicidad. Nunca se había visto así con ella

Trato de encontrar una razón justificable pero la única que se le ocurría era demasiado dolorosa

Poco a poco su esposo se iba apartando de ella, cuando menos se lo esperara llegaría el día en que él no sería su oso. Ella no sería su ángel

Cuando salieron al porche a charla para dar una falsa sensación de intimidad, Rosalie los observó desde su asiento. Su revista olvidada en sus piernas mientras que sus ojos no se separaban de esos dos

A sus ojos, e _lla_ no era nada demasiado impresionante, no como ella. Su cabello era de un color oscuro que tenían miles de personas más, su piel era lo más llamativo en ella, a pesar de ser un vampiro lucía un tez chocolate que no era común ver. Era anormalmente alta y tenía un cuerpo llenito. No tenía sus espectaculares curvas o rostro de Barbie.

Ella era lo más opuesto a Rosalie que podría existir

Trato de espantar el pensamiento que le decía que fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro día, otro capitulo**

 **No se olviden de comentar su opinión**

 **Las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas**

* * *

Llegó el día en que la duda era imposible de aguantar.

Llamó a Alice y, bajo la excusa de ir a cazar, la llevó a lo profundo del bosque. Sabiendo lo que quería, Alice caminó a su lado inusualmente callada, nada de su emoción por la vida y ánimo alegre se mostraba. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que los demás no escucharan y Edward no les leyera la mente, dio media vuelta y la enfrentó cara a cara

-¿Cuándo tiempo queda?

Alice la observó dudosa. En sus ojos había un sentimiento que odiaba; el pesar. Nunca había soportado darle pesar a los demás y no iba a iniciar hoy

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas, Alice?

-Dos o tres

-¿Años?

-Meses

Rosalie jamás admitirá que esas dos palabras dolieron más que nada en su vida. Su esposo dejaría de serlo en dos o tres meses, todo dependía de cuando se decidiera a dejarla. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

-Entiendo

-Rosalie, aun hay tiempo. Puedes… tu puedes… -Alice pensó frenéticamente algo que decirle, algo con que animarla. Pero, desolada, tuvo que admitir que no había nada

Antes su silencio Rosalie la observó enojada, casi furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que aun tengo tiempo de enamorar a _mi esposo_? Se supone que una vez te casas no tienes que volver a preocuparte pensando que tu esposo tal vez no te ame. ¿Quieres que le ruegue? No lo haré, por supuesto que no. No voy a mendigar por afecto a nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett

-Rosalie –su nombre salió con un suspiro de resignación pero sin nada de sorpresa

Así era mejor, todos se habían acostumbrado a su frecuente actitud despectiva y cruel. Ahora era hora que demostrará hasta qué punto podía llegar a serlo

-No le digas a nadie lo que me dijiste a mí. Aún no es tiempo para que lo sepan

Pero Alice hizo una mueca que dijo lo que no contó

-¿Ya lo saben?

-No todos. Jasper y Edward son los únicos que lo saben y prometieron no decir nada

-Por supuesto que esos dos lo sabrían

Era obvio que lo harían; Edward podía escuchar sus pensamientos atormentados, seguro escuchaba regularmente como pensaban constantemente uno en el otro. Jasper lo sentía; sentía la dolorosa distancia entre ella y Emmett, la alegría innegable de Emmett cuando estaba con _ella_ y como su afecto parecía crecer día a día con fuerza. Notaban con su esposo se enamoraba y como ella, con cada día que pasaba, se hundía mas en la amargura

Todos lo sabían, excepto Rosalie

No quería especular sobre la horrible esposa que tuvo que haber sido para que todos esperarán que llegara el día en que Emmett la dejará

En dos o tres meses Emmett ya no sería suyo. Ya no sería su esposo, su oso o su hombre mono. Sería su ex

En dos o tres meses, Emmett estaría en los brazos de otra, feliz y dichoso

En dos o tres meses, ella estaría sola


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es el, en teoría, el último capítulo. También es el capítulo mas extenso**

 **Lo único que falta es el** **epílogo**

 **Porque, seamos sinceros, Emmett tiene que dar su punto de vista. Porque actualmente está bajo un luz muy mala**

 **Así que si señores, el epílogo es desde el punto de vista de Emmett Cullen**

 **¿Qué tal les suena eso?**

 **Por cierto, si quieren saber esta historia se lleva a cabo unos 50 años de los sucesos de Crepusculo. Esa es la razón por la que Bella no está**

 **Sin más demora, los dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

Jamás apuestes contra Alice; eso era algo de aprendió desde que llegó a la familia. A pesar de sus recientes palabras, Rosalie se encontró tratando de seducir a Emmett; vestía provocativamente, le hablaba sugerentemente, le lanzaba miradas o solo se sentaba en su regazo. Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, hablando de cualquier cosa. Pero nada funcionó. Emmett parecía distraído cuando estaba con _ella_ , no escuchaba lo que decía y solo la besaba en la mejilla o en la frente cuando hacía algo provocativo y luego se iba con la otra. Hace más de cuatro meses que no se besan en los labios, hace más de tres que no hacían el amor

Se preguntó si ya se habían besado, si habían dormido juntos. No quiso saber la respuesta

Su familia empezó a lanzarle miradas tristes y preocupadas. Alguno de esos tres había hablado y ahora todos sabían que la iban a dejar en poco tiempo. Edward ya no le lanzaba comentarios burlones, Jasper mantenía su distancia y Alice trataba de actuar como si nada pasara. Pero lo peores eran Carlisle y Esme; los dos trataron de hablar con ella en múltiples ocasiones, dijeron palabras amables y comprensivas. Dijeron que siempre estarían a su lado, que jamás la dejarían. Dijeron lo que ella quería escuchar de Emmett

Emmett pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de la casa con _ella_ que nunca notó nada raro. En las raras ocasiones en las que no estaba junto a _ella_ hablaba sin parar sobre e _lla._ Lo divertida que había sido su tarde, lo amable que era y todo lo que lo había disfrutado. Parecía que en lo que único que podía pensar era e _lla._ Emmett lucía más feliz que cualquier otro momento en su vida, incluso en sus múltiples bodas no había lucido así. Se notaba más vivaz, relajado, alegre y feliz por su vida. Y solo por eso no comento nada y se apartó del camino

Hace ya tiempo había aceptado que Emmett ya no sería suyo, no podía negarlo más. Pero ahora se encontraba en la dura situación de admitir que tal vez, en realidad, nunca lo fue. Que fue su pareja por todos esos años porque no conocía mas, cuando se despertó después de los tres días de su transformación Rosalie fue lo primero que observo en su vida inmortal. Y desde ahí ya no se apartó. Hasta ahora. Emmett había conocido a alguien más. Y eso fue suficientemente para hacerle ver la realidad; estuvo con ella porque era lo que se esperaba, era lo correcto. Y ahora encontró a una mujer que en realidad si eligió

Por más que deseara que el tiempo se detuviera, no lo hizo. El tiempo continuo normalmente, ajeno al dolor que causaba.

Y llegó el día tan esperado

Estaba en su habitación, ya no era la de ella y Emmett, ahora solo era la habitación de Rosalie. Pretendía leer una revista a pesar de que su mente corría con velocidad en diferentes escenarios donde podría haber evitado todo esto

-Rosalie –dijo solemne Emmett parado en el umbral de la puerta

Ella lo miró un momento. Y lo supo

El día había llegado

Emmett la dejaba

Y no podía hacer nada

-La amas –esas simples dos palabras fueron tan dolorosas que no pudo seguir hablando. Emmett la observo un momento sorprendido, luego asustado y por último resignado

-¿Lo sabías?

-Nunca has sido discreto

Con los demás fuera cazando todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada

-¿Alguna vez me amaste en realidad?

-¡Por supuesto, Rosalie! Nunca dudes de eso. Yo te ame, te ame mucho, con todo mi corazón. Todas las veces que te dije que te amaba fueron ciertas, jamás te mentí

-Pero no me amaste lo suficiente

Ante su silencio, Rosalie tuvo su respuesta

-Rose, no quiero que esto acabe así

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? Tú con ella, y yo sola

-No, Rosalie. No quiero que esto termine contigo sintiendo rencor hacia mí y Vic

-¿Vic? Incluso ya tiene apodo, ya veo

-Rosalie no actúes así, por favor. No me pones las cosas fáciles

-¿No te pongo las cosas fáciles? –repitió en un susurro. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que toda la ira, el enojo y el resentimiento que estuvo sintiendo durante los últimos meses explotaran a la superficie como un volcán -¡Vi como mi esposo de más de 40 años se enamorada de una maldita perra roba maridos! ¡Y tú vienes a decirme que no te hago las cosas fáciles! ¿Cómo quieres que actué? Que sonria y los felicite, que la felicite por haberte robado de mi ¡No lo voy a hacer! Tal y como le dije a Alice; no voy a mendigarle a nadie por amor

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró mientras fruncía el ceño. Pensó un momento y cuando habló sus palabras fueron extrañamente tranquilas

-¿Alice? ¿Hablaste de esto con Alice y no hiciste nada?

-No te voy a rogar. Nunca

El la miró como si estuviera buscando algo, a alguien. Pero no lo encontró. Sus ojos brillaron en la decepción

-Entonces nunca estuviste dispuesta a tratar de luchar por nosotros

Con los ojos negros de la ira y las manos apretadas en puños a sus costados, ya no le importo gritar. Ya no le importaba que los demás se enteraran. Quería lastimar a Emmett, quería acabar con esa maldita desgraciada. Deseaba demostrar lo perra sin corazón que podía llegar a ser

-¿Nosotros? No ha habido un nosotros desde que e _lla_ apareció. Desde que ella vino no ha sido más que un maldito estorbo. Nunca me pones atención, ya no me buscabas. Así que no, Emmett. No iba a arrodillarse mientras te rogaba por tu amor

Emmett, a pesar de tratar de mantener calmado, empezaba a mostrarse enojado. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Emmett parecía converse mas de que ya no la quería. Y eso solo la enfureció aún más

-No trates de echarle toda la culpa, Rosalie. Esto venía desde hace tiempo

-Vete, Emmett

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me escuchaste, Emmett! ¡Vete! No quiero verte más. Ni a ti ni a ella

-Esta es mi casa también

-¡Fue mía primero!

Y por primera vez, Emmett se vio lastimado. La observó con decepción, como si jamás hubiera esperado que palabras tan crueles salieran de su boca. El siempre creyó que había bondad en ella, que solo estaba oculta por capas para protegerse. Bueno, era hora de hacerle ver lo cruel que podía ser

-Si eso es lo que quieres

Y con eso dio medio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando salió ella sintiendo una desesperada necesidad de llamarlo, de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Pero no lo hizo. Observó en silencio como se iba de la casa, de su vida

Emmett nunca miró atrás


	5. Epílogo

**Y aquí está el epílogo y con eso, el fin de esta historia**

 **Debo decir que me gusto hacer una pequeña historia**

 **Escribir a Rosalie fue muy interesante. Ella es un personaje de lo más complejo, con diferentes facetas y más bien cruel. Así que fue un placer meterme en su mente. Y ahora le toco el turno a Emmett**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo**

* * *

Epílogo

Emmett POV

 _No interesa si la encuentras atractiva. Es solo una amiga. Con el tiempo la veré como una hermana tal y como Alice_

Eso fue algo que se repitió hasta la saciedad durante los meses en que Vic entró a su vida. Pero era innegable la atracción que sentía por ella, era hiperconciente de lo que hacía, de que hablaba o como se movía. Todo en ella lo fascinaba. Al principio todo era inocente, llegó como una posibilidad de una nueva amistad. Con el tiempo fue conociéndola cada vez mejor y se encontró incapaz de notar lo cautivadora que era, desde su físico hasta su interior, todo en ella lo atraía como una polilla a la luz

Tuvo una extraña sensación cuando la observó con los demás; su sonrisa dulce, la amabilidad de sus palabras. Era dulce y cariñosa, la gentileza era algo natural en ella. Tan diferente a Rosalie

En todo su tiempo junto charlaron de cosas simples pero que se convertían en horas y horas de tiempo juntos. Parecía que no se acaban los temas y solo surgían más.

Trato de ignorarlo. Trato de suprimir sus sentimientos. Pero eran demasiado fuertes. Sin quererlo se vio notando la suavidad de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos, las curvas de su cuerpo, la tez chocolate tersa y suave.

Se besaron por primera vez en el bosque después de conocerse por solo dos meses. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los suyos. El beso fue delicado y sin apuro. Cuando se separan trataron de actuar culpables pero los dos sabían la verdad. Ningún se arrepentía. Aun así, prometieron jamás volver a hacerlo y nunca comentarlo

Solo basto un beso para que aceptara que estaba enamorado

Que tenía esposa y ya no la amaba.

El amor que alguna vez sintió por Rosalie se fue transformando en solo cariño al paso del tiempo. O tal vez, nunca fue amor verdadero. Solo fue costumbre y trataba de engañarse a sí mismo. Eran los más activos sexualmente de todos en la familia y, ahora que lo pensaba, había una razón detrás de ello. Por todos estos años trato de compensar el vacío emocional con sexo. Ya no recordaba la última vez que fue feliz en realidad, la última vez que miro a costado y se sintió afortunado de tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero jamás dijo nada, no sentía que tuviera el derecho. Gracias a Rosalie fue que ahora tenía esta vida. Fue gracias a ella que era un Cullen. Todo eso se derrumbaría si expresara lo que sentía, así que no dijo nada, lo escondió todo y día tras día mostró un frente feliz y juguetón. Nadie dudaría de él cuándo se reía constantemente. Pero con el pasar de los años la carga fue haciéndose cada vez más pesada hasta que el agradecimiento que tuvo por Rosalie empezó a convertirse en rencor

Estaba cansado de sus constantes berrinches. Estaba harto de su mal humor y falta de amabilidad, parecía que era incapaz de dar unas palabras gentiles a cualquier persona que no fuera el espejo. Rosalie era hermosa, no había duda, pero, a sus ojos, esa belleza se veía atenuada por su agotadora personalidad

Tal fue por eso que no luchó todo lo que debería haber hecho cuando noto que sus sentimientos por Vic empezaron a crecer. De hecho, estaba ansioso por verla cada vez que se iba, por hablarle, por hacer que su atención estuviera en él solamente. La quería para él solo

Vic era una chica guerrera, como antiguo soldado inglés era capaz de mantenerse al día en charlas militares con Jasper. Pero a pesar de su pasado turbulento, Vic solo era capaz de ser gentil y amable con los demás. Era una mujer alta, alcanzando al hombro con facilidad, con los demás se mostraba callada y cautelosa pero todo eso cambiaba cuando estaban los dos solos. Le contó lo que recordaba de su vida humana, le contó todo lo que hizo en su vida inmortal. Y con cada palabra que salió de su boca Emmett admito que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Vic. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora, era como se lo tomarían los demás

Edward y Jasper lo sabían, le lanzaban miradas cuando creían estaba demasiado distraído. Alice también lo sabía, trato de hablar con el pero todo fue en vano. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba enamorado, esta vez por voluntad propia, no porque fuera lo que se esperaba de él. Ahora se sentía más vivo que nunca y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir

Lamentaba como había finalizado las cosas con Rosalie. Lo lamentaba pero no le sorprendía

Rosalie siempre fue caprichosa e hiriente. No esperaba más de ella. Aun así, jamás pensó que lo expulsara de su hogar, de su familia. Esperaba que encontrara a alguien que pudiera tratar con ella, que pudiera apaciguarla, que la complementará. Porque ese no era él

Cuando salió por la puerta de su casa supo que pasaría un largo tiempo antes que las cosas se calmaran

-Emmett –la voz de la mujer que amaba lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos

Con delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un casto en beso en los labios. Vic lo observó atentamente antes lanzar una fugaz mirada detrás de él

-¿Estás bien?

Y eso era algo que amaba de ella. Siempre interesada en él, en lo que pasaba y quería. Jamás asumió o mandaba

-Lo estoy

-¿Y ella? ¿Cómo está?

Incluso con personas que seguro la odiaban era amable

-Lo estará

Vic le dio una suave sonrisa antes de tomar su brazo y dirigirlo al bosque

Por muchos años había sobrepuesto los intereses de Rosalie sobre los de él. Por muchos años permitió que los demás decidieran y dictaran lo que era lo mejor. Él lo aceptaba y no decía nada. Pero ahora él podía elegir, quería permitirse ser egoísta por una vez en su vida

Él y Vic tendrían que esperar un tiempo antes de poder volver con los Cullen. Extrañaría a sus hermanos y hermana, extrañaría a sus padres pero ahora iba a concederse un momento de egoísmo y haría lo que deseaba. Y él deseaba a Vic

-Vamos, Vic. Quiero conocer ese lugar que me contaste el otro día. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-El bosque de Brasil

-Exacto. Quiero ir contigo

-Pero ¿y tu familia?

Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la habitación que fue suya respondió

-Estarán bien. Los llamare seguido

Vic le dedicó una mirada dudosa mientras ajustaba el agarre en su brazo

-Si estás seguro

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro

Deteniéndose la llevó a sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente. Ahora esta era su vida, ahora Vic era su futuro. Juntos afrontarán lo que se avecinaba

-Contigo. Por supuesto que lo estoy

Vic le dedico una mirada amorosa antes de asentir suavemente. Él le dio una gran sonrisa y con una última mirada los dos salieron corriendo por el bosque. Tenían mucho tiempo en sus manos, la eternidad los esperaba. No tenían prisa en llegar

Solo esperaba que Rosalie pudiera encontrar alguien que en verdad la amara.


End file.
